Wild Cats & Demons
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: Jade wakes up to find herself in the hands of Demons and not just any Demons but a pair of High Level Succubus Demons, as she fights to break free of their lustful clutches she will learn things about herself and her heritage as well as a certain golden eyed Vixen. Rated M for a reason [Smut/Language/Mild Violence/Yuri]
1. Prologue I - Flashback

**Jades P.O.V**

Christmas Holidays.

Most people spend their Christmas holidays snuggled up with their families, getting ready for Thanks Giving and Christmas Day, buying their loved ones presents and have snowball fights in the heavy snow. Some even spend it with friends or even maybe alone at work or in the safety of their own home.

But I'm not most people, hell I'm not even fully human. I didn't have a nice loving family I could go home to at the end of the day, a loving mother who would cook dinner for me or caring dad to play games with on the weekends or even any siblings to look up too or be looked upon. I was alone and an outcast, but to everyone else I was just a regular gothic teenager. To my friends I was Jadelyn Leopara West, the Hollywood Arts 'Ice Queen' striking fear in the hearts of many and once every month I would capture the heart of any boy or girl in a 5 mile radius and I hated it, I would always end up with guys asking me out or girls flirting across the hall just to get in my pants afterwards.

I'm properly confusing you guys not telling you what I am, it's not because I don't want to even though its none of your business, it's because I don't exactly really know what I am, the closest thing I can think of would maybe be a type of shapeshifter with the ability to only change into a leopard

**_Flashback_**

_It was my 14th birthday which I was spending in an apartment I'd 'bought' a year ago with my parents money they had left behind after they vanished two years ago. My best and only friend Cat, she was sitting down watching TV on the floor and stuffing our faces on junk whilst I was lying down on my stomach with head lying on her lap. I had felt odd all day and for some reason I couldn't eat and I felt tired and drained yet I hadn't done anything, Cat was currently stroking my brunette hair with her free hand when a fuzzy sensation started washing over me and I instantly fell asleep. I woke up later to the sound of Cat screaming and jumped up onto my feet only to fall flat on my back, I shock the daze and looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary in the flat, I then looked at Cat who was looking at me with a scared expression on her face, _

_"Cat, what happened? Why did you scream?" _

_She looked at me wide eyed and stuttered, " Ja-Jadey? Is that y-you?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and frustration, I hated being called that name but for now I'd leave it_

_... _

_No I wouldn't, _

_"Stop calling me that you know I hate that name and of course it's me, who else would it be?" _

_"Jade?!" she stood up and covered her mouth. "you're a tiger!"_

_I looked at her like she was crazier than she was, and tried to stand up_

_"What are y..." I trailed off as I again fell on the floor, I looked at my feet wondering why I couldn't stand to see what finally understand what Cat meant, my feet were no longer feet in my favourite pair of house socks but rather huge fluffy paws, I looked at my hands to see they were also paws and I started to panic, 'it's just a funny dream' I closed my eyes 'I'm gonna wake up and be in more bed or back on the floor' after a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw Cat still staring at me wide eyes but no longer scared, I looked down at my hands to see I was still a giant furry cat, I began to panic again as I tried to stand up again but this time on all four of my feet/paws, I wobbled a bit being extremely unused to walking on four feet let alone paws, I walked funnily over to the full length mirror in the hall way that lead to my bedroom, when I got their I saw a beautify white leopard of some sort staring back at me, it's fur thick from its head all the way to its busy tail, it stood about four foot tall and six feet long I'm guessing from the ears to its tail, the eyes were a beautiful piercing sky blue unlike my normal blue-green ones but for some reason I could still tell they were mine (if that make sense). I wobbled backwards away from the mirror back into the living room to fall and roll over onto my back, I heard Cat let out a small giggle somewhere in the room, I rolled over and faced her and opened my mouth to ask her to help me but all that came out was deep throatiest roar that made Cat squeak in fear and move back away from me, I dropped to the floor and put my paws over my furry face and sighed 'oh God, please don't tell me I can't talk no more'_

_I heard Cat walk over and stop about three feet in front of me, I couldn't blame her, if I saw my friend turn into a leopard I'd wanna keep my distance to, she sat down and there was a silence for about two minutes before she broke it,_

_"Jadey?"_

_Even with everything that was going on I still couldn't help but cringe at that name,_

_"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" I shot up on my hind legs, "I can talk again" I looked at my paw hand an examined it before looking over to Cat who was also watching me, "Cat come here" she furrowed her eyebrows at me, "please?" She hesitated before she got up and walked over to me, sitting next to me with her legs crossed, I laid my head down on her leg along with my right paw and arm and closed my eyes, a few seconds a felt her hand come up to stroke the scruff of my neck and then move behind my ear,_

_"Your fur is so soft" she let out as she started to scratch behind my ear, a few more seconds I felt a vibration in my throat and heard a funny sound, "Aww Jade your purring" I ignored the fact that she was right and continued to purr whilst she stroked me, after about a minute or two Cat finally broke the silence again, "Hey Jade?"_

_"Yeah" I answered, still content with the stroking _

_"Why are you a tiger, not that it's not cool or anything, this one time my brother thought he was a robber and tried to rob a sweat store with a spoon, they called the police so he stole a scooter..."_

_"Cat?" I cut her off_

_"Whatty?" _

_"I'm not a tiger I'm a leopard and I don't know why I turned into one, I felt funny and tired and fell asleep and when I woke up I was like this" I explained_

_"So why don't you turn back?"_

_"I don't know how to" just then I felt another tingling felling and closed my eyes again and fell asleep. I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up I was lying on my back facing the ceiling and Cat was nowhere to be found, I sat up an looked at my lower body to see I had my human legs and feet back, I looked at my paws to see I hand hands again too, I shot up and raced back to the mirror to see I was back to normal with the exception of the two leopard ears on the top of my head and the long tail swaying back and fourth. I also noticed my clothes were now just shredded rags and I had a body of a young sex goddess, my busts were noticeably bigger, my stomach was toned, my ass was slightly bigger and more plumb and I had the sexiest legs I'd ever seen. I heard the bathroom door unlock and out came Cat with a towel drying her hands, she saw me at the end of the hall and squealed before running over and taking me in a bone crushing hug_

_"Jadey you're back"_

_I could hardly breath, "Cat, I need to breath"_

_"Sorry" and she let go, she stepped back and looked at me, "oh you still have your ears and tail? And what happened to your chest?" She took a finger and poked my right breast before pulling her hand back and giggling "they're so soft and bouncy" she went to poke them again but I tapped her hand away and went to cover them up with my other arm_

_"Don't poke them"_

_"Kay Kay, my parents called and said they are coming to pick me up soon"_

_I nodded and went past to head to my bedroom, it wasn't anything special, a double bed, a chest of draws, a wardrobe and a window with a pretty view in the mornings. I went to my draws and pulled out a pair boy shorts and put them on back to front so that my tail could fit through the gap, I then wrapped my tail around my leg and put on some baggy tracksuit bottoms. I went to my top draw and pulled out an oversized T shirt and bra, I looked at the A cup sized bra and then at my chest before throwing it in the bin and throwing on the T shirt, I must be a size B if not C now so I'd have to go shopping for new bras and clothes tomorrow, I looked up in the mirror and noticed the ears sticking out of my hair, 'gotta hide these' I looked around and saw a dvd on my dresser for the Rosters RWBY show and decided to copy Blake's idea, I got a long piece of ribbon and wrapped it around my ears before tying and knotting it in the middle, it looked just like a normal bow. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked just like a regular kid again and I was gonna carry on my life_

**_End Flashback_**

The day after I went to the nearest Victoria Secrets and got measured, I'd went from an A to a C overnight, I'd bought about twenty bra sets and new clothes as well as a few hair accessories to hide my ears. I made Cat swear to never tell anyone and so far she hasn't which is great, As the years went on I had tried to make my ears and tail disappear with no success, Cat had dragged me along to an audition at Hollywood Arts and we both sang, she of course got in and after a while of her dragging me to her classes and me gate crashing others I found more interesting I was offered a place too.

On my 15th birthday I decided to get a roommate so the house wouldn't feel so empty, that's when I met Alexis. At first she was a socially deprived tomboy who kept to herself most of the time, I thought she was gonna be one of those boring quiet roommates until we went shopping one day and won a Xbox 360 somehow, I asked her what games to buy and we talked for hours about our favourite games and anime to clothes and past times, I found out she took up boxing fighting for anger management issues and that she's currently works at a GAME store. When we got home she challenged me to a game of Halo Wars which she won 5 games to 3. One night during one of my heat cycles she found me pacing round my room as a leopard, I was expecting her to freak out and call animal control or something but she didn't, instead she went in the living room and started play the games, when I was finally able to change back she told me she had a friend who could change into a tiger so it wasn't a real shock to her.

Now I'm 17 and currently in my last year of high school, we had moved from my one bedroom apartment into a two bedroom that was closer to Hollywood Arts. I had learnt how to control how to control my shifting ability and could change from a leopard at will although I still couldn't get rid of the tail, I was also in my last year of high school, things had been going great but of course, when you're Jade West, nothing great lasts forever….


	2. Prologue II - Pesky Shopkeepers

_**So this part two to the previous chapter, for those who have read it before its been updated and changed so I suggest re-reading it. **_

_**As (I think) I said, don't expect updates for this story any time soon! It's not because I've lost interest in it, it's because unlike other authors on this sight I'm (mentally) unable to work on more than one story at a time so all my attention will be on my 'Fang High Academy'. **_

_**These are also the first ever stories I've written so I'm still not very secure? confident? (don't now how to say it) in my work**_

* * *

So...

What did I spend my Christmas holidays doing?

I spent it running around California trying to avoid being kidnap by a bunch of mentally insane people with blow darts, tranquillizers and all sorts of hunting gear as well as learning a tiny bit about myself (or rather my 'other half') from a cranky old lady.

Weird right?

Well this wasn't the first time they've tried, in fact this has been going on for about 4 months now, the only difference this time was the amount of people chasing me and how long it lasted. I don't know what they want but I'm guessing they know my secret meaning someone has seen my animal features somehow. It could have been one of my monthly flings I sometimes but I doubt that, any time someone was willing to bed me I'd offer them some strong alcohol and ensure they were drunk of their face before we got down.

The first time it happened I had ended up hiding in a zoo for a few days with another leopard in the enclosure, they stayed in the place for a good day before leaving the park and staying in the area for another two days, I had to call Cat's brother to give me a lift telling him I wanted "a pet from the zoo". The zoo keepers called the police on him and he got arrested but they had to let him go due to the fact that all the animals the zoo had hadn't been stolen.

My most recent encounter had left me in an unknown area of California; I'd managed to lose the group but ended up getting lost in the process. I wondered around aimlessly for a while until I ended up outside a run down magic shop, thinking I had time to waste I decided to check it out.

As I walked through the door that annoying bell chimed, alerting everyone to my presence, luckily the shop was empty, abandoned looking even, I walked down the isle I looked at the weird trinkets and jars filled with oddities and creatures, it was obvious that this wasn't one of those cheap kiddy's party magic shops when I walked past a jar of eyeballs that seemed to be following me, I was so engrossed at the cool things that I didn't even notice the shopkeeper had appeared until she started shouting at me,

"Young Celeron! This is not a whore house nor a sleazy hotel" I nearly jumped and hissed at the woman for startling me before I remembered I was in public, as I went to shout back at the women I winced, looking at her face, it had 3 deep long claws going vertically along her face, her body was covered by a long purple robe the only thing that could be seen was the hand currently being used to cover her nose. As I tried to cover my initial shock I recalled what she just said to me

"What is it then?" I asked gesturing to all the cool nick nacks, "It's obviously not a magic shop"

"Of courses it's not" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now stop releasing and spreading your potent aura around my shop, I don't need it smelling of Celeron-scent"

I tilted my head not knowing what this woman babbling about I continued to ask about the shop, "If it's not a magic shop then what is it?"

The woman moved from the back of the shop and over to a wall full of Bo staffs and duel blade swords before severing one from its stand and advancing towards me

"Do you have a death wish?"

Watching the woman start walking towards me I had a feeling I'd pissed her off and started backing towards the exit

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you can walk in here and try to seduce me to sleep with you so you can rob me blind?!"

A disgusting shiver ran down my spine, the woman looked to be in her late 60s "eww God no! And why do you keep calling me that?"

She halted in her stride after hearing my answer before using her other hand to cover her nose again "It's even worse over here, stop releasing your disgusting odour"

I had no idea what she was talking about, I couldn't smell anything and I felt fine – well as fine as a teenage shape shifter in heat could be, thinking about it maybe that's what she was talking about, I mumbled under my breath saying how I couldn't but it was obvious enough she had heard me when she turned and looked at me funny,

"What do you mean you can't?"

I looked down, finding my converses more interesting before speaking, when she cleared her throat to get my attention I lifted my head up looking out the window before talking again so she could hear me, "I don't know how to okay?!"

There was a long pause before she burst into a laughing fit, "How can you not?" She carried on laughing until she began to choke, I stood back and watched her have her coughing fit making no move to help her, aint karma a bitch, eventually she calmed down and moved back towards her counter, placing the sword back in the holder before turning to face me, "The first thing all supernatural parents teach their kids is how to hide themselves in the human world, especially your kind" she went around the corner out of my line of sight but continued talking, "its more or less a parental law, did your parents hate you that much they didn't teach you?"

I asked myself that question a lot, why did they leave me behind that night? Was I too much of a burdern to them? Was I an accident they didn't want to deal with? Sometimes I'd think that maybe they did want me and something bad happened to them, that maybe I was loved but they were taken away from me. Either way the outcome was the same, I was alone in this wreachered place, no family and only a bunch of misfits I called my "friends", the only thing I had close to anything was Cat.

The old hag came back out carrying a small box, she must of seen something in my posture as she stopped mid rant about my would be parents, "I see" she said placing the box down on the counter, "You're adopted?" I shock my head no, "orphaned" I cringed slightly at the word but then regained my posture, I'm Jade West, a cold hearted bitch who hurts others and leaves them broken hearted, I don't feel and I don't care, with that I cleared my throat and looked up at clerk and ignored her questioning gaze,

"Look as you pointed out my ... Parents... Didn't teach me how to 'hide' properly and seeming as you know what I am I'm guessing you can help me cause this sure as hell isn't some normal creepy antique shop lady" she looked at me with sympathetic eyes before opening the box but not before ushering a few words under her breath.

"Abandoned and Broken"

She put her hand in the box pulled out a silver necklace with a razor tooth charm hanging from it, looking at it you could words had been carved into the tooth going around it like a halo, "This an old Celeron charm, from the times when your people couldn't shift into humans, it will mask your from everyone except your lover or your mistress" she then handed it over to me

"Wait, what do you mean by mistress?" I put the necklace around my neck and saw the little pendant glow for a while before it stopped

"I hope you never have to know, now if you excuse me, I have to air out my shop.


End file.
